Suicidal!
by orange-stars
Summary: If it wasn't for Furihata's crush, he wouldn't do it. Never in a thousand years he will do it. He knew that giving Teiko basketball team's captain a love letter… is suicidal and also misleading.


A/N: I do not know what had hit me and decided to write this…and I just became an AkaFuri fan for some strange reason...-_-

OOC characters...Do not own Kuroko no Basuke except for my oc.

* * *

Middle School, 2nd year…

"Anou… is it okay if I accompany you... to watch our school's game?" Furihata Kouki said trying to act confident at his crush. The girl, blinked and stared at the brown haired classmate before smiling at him.

"Sure! I would like to!" the girl said giving Furihata her genuine smile.

'All right! I did it!' Furinata thought almost crying. Finally after three months of trying to ask her… his hard work had finally paid off…

* * *

Furihata's Point of view

I heard her cheering the other team. It really made me hurt the way she looked at them. She didn't look at me even once during the whole game… she continued to scream… continued to raise her arm… continued to cheer. Somehow just by looking at her happy face it somehow made me feel happy.

'At least sitting beside her makes me feel happy! And also she was holding my hands when we entered the Stadium.' I thought as tears of joy overflowed remembering what had happen earlier.

"Furihata-kun!" she said looking at me with a big smile on her face. I smiled as she finally took noticed of me.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the game!" she said and it made me feel relieve. At least she thanked me.

"Umm…" her smiling face suddenly turned into a shy looking face and she was blushing. This made me feel awkward… maybe because she was shy. She really look cute when she blush too.

"Furihata-kun! Can I ask you a favor!" she said out loud. Suddenly holding my hand this just made my heart beating fast.

"Anything for you, Shinohara-san." I nodded at her.

"Really! Thank you very much Furihata-kun! I really owe you a lot!" she said now grinning at me.

_What I like about Shinohara-san was that she's not like those other girls. She maybe an air-head sometimes but she's very kind(she let me borrowed her pencil once) and she loves to watch basketball._

_But she was always by herself whenever she watches._

_Because of that, it took me a lot of courage so I could ask her to watch a basketball game with me._

"You see… ummm…" I noticed Shinohara was rubbing her legs. She look really tense and I could feel her hands shaking. Is she going to say something to me? I could really hear my heart's beating faster than before. Does she hear my heart's beating? Does she? Gah! What to do? I feel like I'm going to melt…

"I-I- h-have a c-crush on… T-Teiko's c-captain… s-so… SO PLEASE HELP ME GIVE MY LETTER TO HIM!" she finally said.

"Heh…" what did she just said?

* * *

Furihata took a deep breath as he waited at the gate. He knew this was really stupid but he couldn't say that he want to give up.

'Why am I doing this? Shinohara-san. What if that guy thinks I'm the one giving him this letter!' his mind was screaming if there a was a table he could had flip out of frustration slash anger.

He wanted to run, but he can't. He look at the back where Shinohara was hiding, she was grinning and gave the poor boy a thumbs up.

'Shinohara-san! Why does it have to be me who will give this letter!' tears of sorrow overflowed and remember what Shinohara had told him.

_"You see... whenever I tried to do something that is out of my league... I really get dizzy and also I could get nosebleed... so please! Help me!" Shinohara's eyes were all teary which had made Furihata had no choice but to do it. _

And now he regrets it deeply.

After waiting for another five minutes, the empty gate was now piling up with students. Furihata felt tense as he saw the first group of people came out of the gate. He heard Shinohara called him, turning to look at Shinohara who has now was carrying a white board with a very crappy drawing on it that made Furihata feel a little annoyed. And then the flip the board and there it was written: 'It's them! Give it to the person with red-haired!'

Furihata nodded and turned around, he took a deep breathe and waited for the moment.

And...

"ANOU! Y-YOU M-MUST B-B-BE... A-A..." he stuttered making the group stopped and look at him. The dark blue haired teen blinked and the light blue haired teen who was at the back, move towards the front to see who was the person that had stop the group.

Furihata was shaking, his mind was going around 360 degrees. He suddenly had an urge to go to the bathroom.

"H-H-HERE!" he said out loud grabbing the red haired teen's hand and place the letter on it. And then he started running away.

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro could only stare at the letter. Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki tried not to laugh, Murasakibara Atsushi had stopped munching on his sweets, Midorima Shintaro just stroke his lucky item. (Lucky Item: A Monkey stuff toy), Momoi Satsuki was blushing and there were sparkles around her and last but not the least Kuroko Tetsuya who is still unnoticeable to the group just stared at the whole ordeal.

Kuroko thought, 'That guy... he must be suicidal.'

* * *

A/N: Nyahaha... :3


End file.
